


Too Good To Be True (maybe)

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Post-Canon, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was triple.</p></blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True (maybe)

The third thing that happens after Sunnydale implodes is Willow unfurls a large map and opens it out on Buffy's bed. (The first two things are find a hotel and run to the mall to buy toothbrushes, toothpaste and underwear.)

Willow pricks Faith's finger, chants some words, makes a few gestures and one by one, tiny glowing lights float all over the surface of the map

"Each of those lights is a slayer?" Faith asks. Willow nods. "We went from two to triple digits! Man, this is sweet."

Buffy is a lot more circumspect. "There's always a price to pay."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was triple.


End file.
